Private Party
by DarthVentus
Summary: A One-shot. While Leni has a party in the basement her friend Jackie decides to have some fun with Lincoln. A Jackiecoln fic (Contains Lemons)


On a hot summer day at the Loud House Leni Loud was having a get together in the basement. Leni had a lot of friends over including but not limited to Fiona, Miguel, Mandee, Becky, Chaz and Jackie. They were doing typical teen stuff playing games and talking while listening to music.

Meanwhile the rest of the Louds were doing there own stuff. Not all of them were home. Rita and Lynn Sr. were at the movies with Lily, Lola and Lana were at a bluebell scout meeting, Luan was at a clown gig, Luna was playing with her band, Lucy was at a poetry reading, Lisa was giving a lecture, Lynn was at soccer practice and Lori was at a golf game. The only one home during Leni's party was Lincoln.

In the basement Leni was talking to Jackie with both of them holding drinks.

"And he got on his knees in front of everyone and asked her to prom, it was so addy addy bing bang." Jackie said to leni.

"OMGosh adorbs." Leni said gleefully.

"Yeah it was in front of everyone so she couldn't say no." Jackie said.

Leni suddenly heard the door open and saw Lincoln walking down the stairs.

"Lincoln?" Leni said making Jackie turn around.

As Jackie turned around smile came onto her face and her eyes were half lidded at the sight of her friends little brother

"Oh Hey Leni." Lincoln said.

"What are you doing down here?" Leni asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could have some of the cake you baked." Lincoln asked.

"Sorry Lincoln the cake is for my friends I can't spare any." Leni said.

"Come on Leni just a little piece." Lincoln begged making Jackie giggle a little.

"Come on Leni we can spare one piece." Jackie said standing behind Lincoln and placing her hands on his shoulders as he stared at her with big beady eyes.

"Okay Lincoln you can have one piece." Leni said.

"Thanks Leni." Lincoln said happily hugging his sister. "You too Jackie." he said giving her a hug as well.

As Lincoln hugged Jackie she blushed heavily smiling from ear to ear. Jackie returned the hug and without him noticing took a silent whiff of his hair.

Lincoln then broke the hug and went over to the food table and grabbed a big piece of cake.

"Your little brother is so cute." Jackie said putting her hands on her chest.

"Thanks Jackie I think its his white hair." Leni said.

After Lincoln had taken his piece of cake he walked back up to Leni and Jackie.

"Thanks again guys, Lori would have kicked me out in a second." Lincoln said.

"Your welcome Linky." Leni said.

"Why don't you stick around and hang with us 'Linky'." Leni said teasingly with her hand on Lincoln's cheek.

"Um no thanks Jackie I got some new comics I wanna read, maybe later." Lincoln said blushing uncontrollably.

As Lincoln turned around and headed upstairs Jackie stared at his backside with half lidded eyes and licked her lips.

"Heys guys you haft to check this hilarious dog video I found." Miguel called from across the room.

As Leni and the other teens went over to see Miguel's video Jackie took one more look at the stares and gave a devious smile.

Back upstairs Lincoln was in his room reading his comics. He had just finished his cake and the plate was sitting on his desk.

As Lincoln read his comic he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

The door opened to reveal Jackie holding another piece of cake.

"Hey Lincoln." Jackie greeted.

"Hey Jackie whats up?" Lincoln asked.

"Id thought Id just come up to get a break from all those people downstairs." Jackie said as she closed the door behind. "And I brought you another slice of cake." She said handing him the plate.

"Thanks Jackie." Lincoln said taking the plate.

"You mind if I hang out with you for a little bit?" Jackie asked as she sat on Lincoln's bed.

"Um I guess not." Lincoln said.

"Thanks." Jackie said as she leaned her shoulder against his. "We're really not doing much down there, just a bunch of kids sitting around on their phones and the games we play are kinda boring.".

"Yeah that's why I don't try too hard to spend much time with my older sisters friends." Lincoln said.

"Say I was thinking why don't you and me play a game right here in your room." Jackie said putting her hands on Lincoln's shoulders.

"What kind of game?" Lincoln asked.

"Have you ever played tonsil hockey?" Jackie asked with half lidded eyes.

"Can't say I've heard of it, but I must warn you I'm not very athletic." Lincoln said making Jackie giggle.

"Dont worry its real simple." Jackie said as she got up off the bed and got on her knees.

"How do you play?" Lincoln asked.

Jackie suddenly placed her hands on Lincoln's cheeks and pulled him into a sudden kiss. Jackie closed her eyes while Lincolns were widened with shock as his face turned beet red.

"Jackie' What are you doing?" Lincoln asked pulling away from her.

"Lincoln this is tonsil hockey, it is so cute that you don't know that." Jackie said climbing onto the bed as Lincoln backed against the wall.

"I didn't know it meant kissing." Lincoln said.

"Actually it means to make out." Jackie said.

"Make out?" Lincoln said shocked.

"Shhh just go with it." Jackie said before once again placing her lips on Lincoln's.

As Jackie leaned in closer and deepened the kiss Lincoln's resistance melted away. Jackie pushed Lincoln on his back and they wrapped their arms around each other.

As Jackie held Lincoln tighter she stuck her tongue in his mouth. She began brushing his teeth with tongue in an attempt to gain access to his mouth which Lincoln gave her and his and her tongues began wrestling for dominance. Lincoln placed one hand on Lincoln's head and ruffled his white hair and the other gripped Lincoln's butt as she held Lincoln even closer.

Jackie broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva across their mouths.

"Have you ever kissed a girl like that Linky?" Jackie asked.

"No." Lincoln said. "This was fun."

"Oh We're not done yet." Jackie as she sat up.

Jackie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. Lincoln then stared in awe at the sight of her in her purple bra.

"Jackie what are you.." Lincoln asked before Jackie silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Lincoln it's okay." Jackie said as she reached down to her skirt and pulled it down her legs revealing her purple panties. "Lincoln I've had my eye on you for a while and I've always thought you were just so cute." She said as she unbuttoned Lincoln's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and threw them to the ground and stared in awe at the sight of his full erect penis.

"Jackie are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked as he blushed.

"Yes Lincoln I can't take it anymore, I want you so bad." Jackie said as she stroked the little boys penis.

Jackie then engulfed Lincoln's erect penis in her mouth and began sucking on it. Lincoln felt like was struck by lightning as he felt a tingle threw his entire body. Lincoln started squirming like a worm as Jackie sucked his cock, he gripped his bed sheets in an attempt to keep himself still.

Jackie felt Lincoln's penis harden in her throat and continued to suck. While she sucked Lincoln's cock She continued to stroke it with one hand and used the other to remove her bra and panties. Jackie sat up to give Lincoln a full view of her naked body and his eyes widened in shock as he blushed from ear to ear.

"What do you think of your first naked girl Linky?" Jackie said seductively.

"Your beautiful." Lincoln said.

"Alright Lincoln I can't wait anymore I want you inside me." Jackie said placing her hand on Lincoln's cheek.

Jackie held Lincoln's dick and positioned it below her dripping wet pussy. Jackie lowered herself onto his dick until he penetrated her. Jackie gasp and let out a loud moan.

"Oh Lincoln your so much bigger than I thought you'd be." Jackie said.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Its okay Lincoln lets keep going." Jackie said as she placed her hands on Lincoln's chest and began moving her hips up and down. "Ohh that feels good."

Jackie continued to move hips and bounce up and down on Lincoln's cock. She panted heavily and threw her head back in ecstasy. Jackie started to move faster and faster and closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Oh you feel amazing, I never imagined that my friends baby brother would feel so damn good." Jackie said as she began to look Lincoln in the eye. "I want more Lincoln fuck me harder."

Lincoln obliged and began rapidly moving his hips making Jackie gasped as her eyes opened so wide they nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh my god, Oh my god that feels so good." Jackie said.

"Jackie you're so tight." Lincoln said.

"That's right Linky its tight just for you." Jackie said. "You make tight and wet. I get so horny just looking at you." Jackie said placing her hands on Lincoln's shoulders as she stared into his eyes with heart shaped pupils

As Jackie bounced up and down Lincoln stared at her bouncing tits.

Jackie took Lincoln's hands and placed them on her breasts "Massage my tits Lincoln.". Lincoln then pressed his hands firmly against her tits and began to move them in circular motion. "That feels good Lincoln your hands are so soft."

"This is my first time touching a pair, this is my first time doing any of this." Lincoln said.

"Mine too, I'm so happy that you're my first, and I'm so happy that im yours." Jackie said.

Jackie started bouncing his hips faster and faster and moved so much it was now beyond her control and was now practically in a trance.

"I cant believe I'm fucking me friends little brother, and it feels so good." Jackie said. "Hold on a second." Jackie said as she got up off Lincoln's cock and lied on her back and spread her pussy open inviting him in. "Come on in Lincoln."

Lincoln crawled toward Jackie and rammed his cock inside her pussy making her yelp.

"Okay here I go." Lincoln said as he began to move his hips wildly.

"Oh thats it Linky fuck me, fuck your sisters friend." Jackie said as she gripped the bed sheets. "Fuck my pussy harder HARDER."

"You were so tight before, now your all wet and slippery." Lincoln said.

"That's right Lincoln you make me that way, lately the thought of you makes my pussy soaking wet." Jackie said before pulling Lincoln's shirt off and throwing it aside

Jackie pulled Lincoln into a tight embrace. Jackie held onto to Lincoln tight pressing his naked body against hers all while he was moving his penis in and out of her.

"Keep going Lincoln, keep fucking me FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU NAUGHTY BOY KEEP FUCKING ME." Jackie shouted. "Look into my eyes and ram that hard cock into my pussy." She said through gritted teeth as she held onto Lincoln's face.

Jackie pulled Lincoln into another deep passionate kiss. Jackie grabbed a handful of Lincoln's white hair as he continued to thrust her all while their tongues were wrestling. Jackie and Lincoln broke kiss leaving a trail of saliva between them and Lincoln continued to ram her pussy. Jackie then rolled on top on Lincoln and pinned him to the bed

"KEEP FUCKING ME LINCOLN I LOVE IT OH FUCK ME HARDER." Jackie shouted in ecstasy.

"Jackie I feel like something is about to come out of me." Lincoln said.

"That's okay Lincoln don't hold back let it out." Jackie said, she then started to move even faster encouraging Lincoln to cum. "I'm about to cum too lets cum together."

Jackie moved faster and faster and Lincoln was moments away from his orgasm.

"Jackie I'm gonna burst." Lincoln said as he let out a load inside Jackie.

"OH THATS IT LINCOLN FILL MY PUSSY." Jackie shouted as Lincoln came inside her. "I WANT EVERY LAST DROP INSIDE ME."

As Lincoln poured his semen deep inside her as she let out a loud moan and then laid on top of Lincoln heavily panting and sweating as if she just ran a mile.

A few minutes later Lincoln and Jackie were just lying on his bed with her pressing his naked body against hers.

"That felt so good, how'd it feel for you Jackie?" Lincoln said.

"It was amazing I'm so glad you were my first, your so much more sweet and gentle than any boy my age." Jackie said.

"Think maybe we could do this again sometime?" Lincoln said blushing.

"You can count on that." Jackie said as laid on top of Lincoln and they began to make out once more.

Later on everyone was leaving the house with Leni saying goodbye at the front door.

"Bye everyone thanks for coming." Leni said.

"Great party Leni thanks for having us." Miguel said.

"Hey have you guys seen Jackie?" Mandee asked.

"I'm right here." Jackie said coming down the stairs.

Leni, Miguel and Mandee turned around to see Jackie and Lincoln with their clothes wrinkled and their hair all messed up.

"What happened to you guys?" Miguel asked

"And Jackie where have you been?" Mandee asked.

"Oh umm we were taking up in my room and we lost track of time." Lincoln said.

"then why do you two look like you just ran through the desert." Miguel.

"Oh umm uh the door was closed and it was really humid in there." Jackie said as she and Lincoln smiled nervously.

"Oh Okay." Leni said. Leni caught a smell and sniffed the air "Like whats that smell?" she asked.

"Oh uh must be my sweat I should probably get home in shower." Jackie said nervously. "Bye Lincoln it was nice talking to you." She said as she shook his hand and suddenly yanked him close to her. "Go out the back and meet me in the backyard." She whispered and then rushed passed the other teens out the door earning raised eyebrows from all of them.

Lincoln walked out the back door and went into the backyard where he saw Jackie waiting for him.

"Jackie why'd you wanna meet back here?" Lincoln asked.

"I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye." Jackie said as she held Lincoln's hands and gave him another kiss which Lincoln returned right away.

"We should do it somewhere else next time, in my house, there's no such thing as privacy." Lincoln said.

"That's okay we'll have more privacy at house." jackie said. "Oh and here's a little something to remember me by." Jackie said seductively.

Jackie than began trailing kisses across Lincoln's neck. Jackie then began to gently bite and suck on one spot as he moaned in ecstasy. Jackie pulled away and left to his surprise a hickey.

"Wow what's this?" Lincoln asked.

"Just a little something to remember your mine." Jackie said as she pecked Lincolns lips one more time. "Bye Linky."

"Bye." Lincoln said with a goofy grin as Jackie walked off into the distance turning around once to give him a wink.

**THE END **


End file.
